The invention pertains to the field of providing access to photographic images over a computer network, such as the Internet global computer network.
A number of systems have been implemented for sharing or distributing digital copies of photographic images over a global computer network, such as the Internet. For example Fuji and Kodak have established basic services that allow customers to store and access digitized copies of their photographs over the Internet. Also, photographic development services such as Mystic Color Labs and Seattle Film Works provide their customers with an option for digitizing and posting photographic images on the Internet. In addition, Internet sites such as Photoloft.com, photoclub.com and photoisland.com will post images on the Internet if a user first registers as a member. These services were created to address customers needs for storing, accessing and sharing photographic images in a more convenient manner. The Internet provides such convenience because it allows remote access to a variety of types of information, including photographic images, by anyone with access to the Internet, knowledge of the location of the information (i.e., the Internet address), and authorization (e.g., a password).
The methods for sharing and distributing photographic images over the Internet offered by the organizations identified above provide some conveniences. However with some of these prior methods, the photographer must wait until after the photographic images have been made available over (i.e., posted on) the Internet to learn the network location (address) and passwords for the images. If the photographer must wait until the images are posted on the network to receive the Internet address where the images will be located, then only parties to whom the photographer is able to communicate with at that time will be able to find and view the images. Often it is difficult and time consuming to communicate such information at a later date. The inconvenience of communicating this information is a barrier to sharing images on the Internet.
Other prior methods, such as the Event Photo feature of ClubPhoto.com, can provide the photographer with the (prospective) network location for the photographs, along with any necessary passwords, before the pictures are taken. This allows the photographer to communicate the network location of the pictures to the intended recipients (e.g., the subjects of the photographs). However, this prior method (and others like it) requires that the photographer first register and establish an account with an image hosting service. Upon establishing the account, the photographer is provided with the prospective network location for the photographs, and a password. Thus, with this method, the photographer must plan ahead in sufficient time to contact the service provider, and must have the appropriate means, such as access to the Internet, to contact the service provider and register an account. As can be appreciated, at many times, the step of contacting the service provider and registering an account can be inconvenient or impossible.
Therefore, what is desired is a method to share or distribute photographic images over a global computer network, such as the Internet, where the photographer does not have to wait until the photographic images are available over the network and does not have to first establish an account with an image hosting service to communicate the prospective network address of the location of the photographic images to intended recipients of the images.
The present invention is a process that will enable users to conveniently and efficiently provide access to photographic images over a global computer network, such as the Internet. The method eliminates the prior requirements of either having to wait until after photographic images are accessible over the Internet, or having to establish an account with an image hosting service to communicate the network access information of the images, such as the network address and password, to the intended recipients of the images.
In the method of the invention, a photographic image hosting service provider provides a plurality of sets of reserved, unique network access information for posting digital photographic images on a global computer network. The network access information is offered to users (e.g., photographers), optionally for a cost, at physical store locations or other distribution points that do not require registration with the photo hosting service. The network access information includes a global computer network address (e.g., a universal resource locator, or xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d), and a password.
Upon receipt of the information, photographers can communicate the network access information to intended recipients of images (which may be the subjects of the photographs themselves) at the time the photographs are taken. The photographer then transmits the images to the image hosting service provider along with the network access information. Upon receipt of the images and the network access information, the image hosting service provider posts the images on the network at the reserved location for viewing by anyone with the network access information.
The network access information can be provided in the form of kits which include, for example, network access information cards to be distributed by the photographer at the time pictures are taken. If the media upon which the images are recorded must be physically transmitted to the hosting service, for processing, such as 35 mm film, then, upon submission by the photographer, one of such cards can be included inside the film processing envelope to associate the images recorded thereon with the reserved network access information.
Alternatively, the reserved network access information can be associated with or assigned to one or more photographic image storage media (such as 35 mm film, digital and other types) prior to or at the time of purchase or use by a consumer/photographer. The unique network access information is linked to a unique identifier of the storage media, such as a serial number, or other unique number. A compilation of such associated network access information and storage media identifier information is maintained, for example in a database, and is accessible to a provider of photographic image hosting services, which can be, for example, the manufacturer of the image storage media.
As above, when the photographer captures photographic images on such storage media, he (or she) can communicate the access information associated therewith to the intended recipient at, or contemporaneously with, the time the images are captured and recorded. The photographic image storage media is then transmitted to the photographic image hosting service provider, which matches the storage media with the unique network access information associated therewith, and stores the photographic images on a host computer connected to the global computer network, at a location accessible using the unique network access information.
The photographic image hosting service provider can determine the intended location for storing the photographic images merely by matching the unique identifier of the photographic image storage media with the associated network access information. Moreover, the unique identifier of the photographic storage media may be readily discernable from the storage media itself, for example by bar code reader, or the like, by the hosting service.
Additionally, knowledge of the location and time of sale of the photographic media allows for improved, targeted marketing and advertising, such as on the pages where the photographic images are viewed.
Thus, it can be appreciated that the method of the invention provides an improved manner in which to provide access to photographic images over a global computer network, such as the Internet. These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims.